simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 53
De 53ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 18 juli 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.32.1.1020 voor de PC en 1.32.1.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! We hebben weer wat tijd gestoken in een aantal dringende communitykwesties. Elk van de problemen hieronder zijn aangedragen door de community (met uitzondering van één). Hopelijk hebben we iets voor je verbeterd, of nog beter, ben je deze niet tegengekomen. Maar als dat wel het geval is, of je bent gewoon nieuwsgierig, dan zijn deze voor jou. Algemene problemen *Sims zullen niet langer een boek helemaal vanaf het begin opnieuw schrijven nadat je de kavel hebt opgeslagen en geladen. **Och... was dat maar zo. Ik zit al 15 jaar lang op dezelfde drie pagina's van mijn boek. *'Naar huidige zender kijken' en 'Samen tv kijken' zijn terug van weggeweest! Je kunt er opnieuw voor kiezen om samen met je familie, vrienden of vreemden of als een groep naar de huidige zender te kijken! *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij vrouwelijke Sims hun roze beha bleven dragen tijdens het douchen. **Wacht... Het gaat er dus om dat het mozaïek-censorrooster niet langer roze mozaïek bevat? ***Inderdaad. **OK. Dus, even voor de duidelijkheid, het roze censorrooster, te zien in het mozaïek, is er nu niet meer? ***Inderdaad. **Deze patchopmerking gaat me echt aan het hart. *Kavels die gedownload worden naar 'Mijn bibliotheek' uit de galerie zijn niet langer verschillende icoontjes kwijt. *Sims met de eigenschap kleptomaan plaatsen niet langer spullen die ze hebben gestolen in de inventaris van de Sim van wie ze de spullen zojuist hebben gestolen. **Dus helaas geen Robin Hood-acties meer. *Sims zullen niet langer zelfstandig geld aan een goed doel geven. **Maar het goede gevoel blijft als ze dat wel doen. *Het geven van een verjaardagsfeest helpt om het doel 'Geef 3 feesten' te voltooien van het Feestbeest-doel. Aan het Werk *'Verdachte ondervragen' is verwijderd van de verhoortafel tijdens het inleidende APB-evenement want die functie deed niet zoveel. *Je Sim ziet niet langer de dialoog 'Aanzoek doen niet mogelijk' als hij of zij een Sim een aanzoek probeert te doen die niet voor hem of haar werkt. **Als iemand nu met je Sim wil trouwen, zegt hij of zij dat gewoon. ***"Oooh, ik zou zo met je trouwen maar mijn baan… tja. Het is een beetje druk nu, we hebben een deadline. O, en mijn baas, echt die is wel zo... En ik moet op zaterdag werken. Een volgende keer misschien." *Medicijnen kunnen nu in de winkel worden gekocht. **Sims zonder licentie die medicijnen verkopen. Prima, toch? *Sims die niveau 8 bereiken van de dokterscarrière zullen constateren dat zwangere Sims daadwerkelijk naar het ziekenhuis komen om de promotietaak 'Een baby ter wereld brengen' te voltooien. **Kom op schatje, je bent zwanger en het is tijd om naar het ziekenhuis te gaan. ***Nee. **Nee? Maar, je bent… zwanger… en… het is tijd. ***Nee. Ik beval liever buitenkavels. **Buitenkavels? ***Buiten de kavel. Je weet wel, zonder camera, pijn of animatie. Geen baby… en dan *tadaa* baby. Zoveel fijner dan een bevalling. **Maar ze hebben het probleem opgelost. ***WAT hebben ze gedaan?! *Als je kiest voor het kapsel ymHair_EP01ShortSwept en de vorm van je hoofd instelt op ymCompleteHead_09, en je kijkt diep in de ogen van je creatie... dan zie je haar onder de huid vlak bij de ogen. Dit is nu opgelost. *Het Wettelijke Station heeft nu een betrouwbaarheidswaarde die in de tooltip wordt weergeven en het winnende getal is…ZES! **Kom maar op met die bingoballen… dit was trouwens 'die met uitzondering van één'. Beleef het Samen *'Darts spelen met'... meer dan één Sim zou nou moeten werken zodat Sims elkaar niet langer een tikkie ongemakkelijk aan hoeven te kijken als ze samen willen darten. **Ga je gooien? ***Ben een teen kwijt. **Wat zeg je? ***Yep, *hupsakee* teen weg. **Dus… wil je dan een potje basketballen? ***Ben een oog kwijt. *De dansinteractie kan opnieuw op een dansvloer uit worden gevoerd als er een stereo in de buurt is die muziek speelt. Stedelijk Leven *'Vlooienmarkt starten' en 'Vlooienmarkt stoppen' geven nu aan dat ze onmiddellijke acties zijn in het keuzemenu met de cirkel in een cirkelicoontje. **Ik denk dat de arme knul die me bezocht heel erg in de war was omdat ik mijn vlooienmarkt twintig keer achter elkaar startte en stopte… ***Hij bleef me maar aankijken met die 'Is dat houten paard nou te koop of niet!?' blik in zijn ogen. Het is een heel specifieke blik. Die zie je niet vaak. ****Maar als je die wel ziet… oei… je vergeet nooit die 'is dit paard te koop' blik meer. *Als je het 27e recept van de 27 recepten leert, zullen we je niet langer feliciteren met het leren van het 26e recept van de 27 recepten, maar feliciteren we je nu met het halen van alle 27 recepten. **Gefeliciteerd. *Vegetarische Sims die het bericht 'Jeetje! Je Sim heeft een heerlijk alternatief op vleesproducten ontdekt! Wie had ooit kunnen denken dat iets als vlees kon smaken zonder dat er echt vlees in zat?' zullen niet bij elke keer dat ze reizen hetzelfde bericht ontvangen. *Sims met de actieve eigenschap proberen niet langer elke seconde van de dag de interacties 'Schot van dichtbij' en 'Groots dromen' op de basketbalring uit te voeren. Dit aantal is aanmerkelijk afgezwakt. *Om tegemoet te komen aan de behoeften van onze vegetarische Sims, biedt de Zakelijke Proviandstroper nu een NEP BLT-selectie. **Zoals de slogan al zegt, 'nep is voor de nepeters'. *Sims kunnen nu zitten terwijl ze gamen als er een beschikbare stoel in de buurt is. **Wat best logisch is… heb je ooit geprobeerd om een raketsprong uit te voeren terwijl je staat? De balans-tot-gewicht ratio van de stick naar voetdifferentieel zit gewoon niet op één lijn met de timing. Uit Eten *Koks van toprestaurants zullen niet langer gerechten van slechte kwaliteit bereiden. Vampiers *De drankjes 'Brouwsel der Reconfiguratie' en 'Vampierweerstand Cocktail' hebben niet langer twee drinkopties in het keuzemenu. *Sims zouden weer een bruiloft moeten kunnen plannen met een VampierSim. *Maar beschouwt een vampier trouwen nu als een bruiloft of begrafenis? Een van jullie is namelijk dood. **Oké, oké… laten we geen dood vs. ondood-discussie beginnen. *Vampiers kunnen nu daten. **Technisch gezien dan, jij gaat helemaal over de datebaarheid van je vampier. ***Ik wens je een fijne schemering en een vrolijk nosferatu. Fijne zomer Simmers, -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4